Percy's Punishment
by Mrs.SeaweedBrain
Summary: What if Percy got Calypso back? What price will he have to pay? He also has to choose between Annabeth and Calypso. No Flames Please!


**Ok sorry if the story isn't very good but I'll try I just had this random idea in class. No flames please. And ****I KNOW I CANT SPELL!**** So please no comments on that.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, can I have Percy Jackson**

**Rick: no**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy POV

The sky was a pick and orange, the water was a deep blue, and the wind was warm and gentle. I was in the ocean. This is always my favorite place but not now. Now I was being pulled farther and farther into the water. I saw the little island and standing on its shore was Calypso. She was screaming my name over and over. She was trying to reach out to me but could not go any farther. I could do nothing other than call her name. After a few seconds the island disappeared and I was stranded alone in the ocean.

"PERCY!" My face hit the cold ground in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed back "Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I got up. I rubbed my head and looked at her.

"You wouldn't wake up." She said in a nonchalant way. She walked out of the door. Then A few seconds later her head appeared inside my doorframe. 'By the way Breakfast is in a few minutes.

I groaned. I am NOT a morning person. I was still confused about my dream though. What could it mean? It had Calypso in it. I really haven't thought of her in a while.

I walked to breakfast in a daze, replaying my dream in my head over and over. I grabbed my food and went to the fire.

"Father please help my figure this dream out." I muttered under my breath. I sat and ate in about 10 minutes. I went to the sword arena to practice before classes the next thing I know a bunch of campers a crowded around the shore. I went to investigate.

As I got to the center of everything I heard faint whispers of "who is she" and "she's really pretty" I stepped out of the crowd to find Chiron keeled by a girl who looked really familiar. _Calypso. _My mind started running 100 miles per hour. I ran to her and keeled on the other side or her. I grabbed her hand and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Do you know her, Percy?" Chiron asked me. I nodded yes. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Calypso." I said in a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

"Let's get her it the big house" Chiron said. I nodded again not taking my eyes off her. He lifted her up and toke her inside. As I walked through the crowd they seamlessly moved out of my then closed themselves up and never toke their eyes off of me.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She just washed up on shore. I don't know anything more than that." He sat her down in one of the beds. We gave her the godly medicine and sat down. "We should let her sleep." Chiron said to me. I just simply nodded again. After a few minutes later I fell asleep.

_I was standing in the throne room on Olympus. My father and Zeus were sitting on their thrones. I simply bowed. _

"_Father, Lord Zeus" I said were calmly. But my heart was racing faster than I could count. Why was I here? _

"_We have brought you here to discuss the matter of Calypso with you. She can stay but there will be a hefty Price to pay Percy Jackson. Consider it well." That was all Zeus said to me._

I woke up to the sound of my name. "Percy?" In was Chiron from the other room.

"Yeah?" I replied sleepily

"Come here I have something to show you." He called. I got out of the warm and comfortable blue chair and stumbled into the next room.

I was attacked by a blur of caramel and white. I fell to the ground with a large bang.

"PERCY!" calypso yelled as I figured out what was going on. After a few brief moments of hesitation I sprang up to hug her.

"CALYPSO!" I yelled right back. I realized that Chiron had left the room to give us some privacy. "What time did you wake up? Are you hurt? How are you-"

I was cut off by her lips being pressed to mine. It felt like heaven! After some very long seconds we broke apart for air.

"I woke up a few minutes ago, no I am not hurt and I feel fine. So just relax Percy" she said as she pulled me in for a hug.I held her close to my body and enjoyed every minute of it. Chiron came in and we broke apart slowly.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" I nodded and we left for the hallway. "Did you make the decition yet?" I was puzzled

"What?"

"Did you decide if you want to have calypso stay?" Oh I understood now.

"No because I am still confused of the price I have to pay. Do you have any idea what they mean?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"No I don't. Just promise me you will think of your friends when you decide what you are going to do. Go get some sleep she will be here in the morning when you wake up." I didn't notice that it was dark till Chiron had pointed it out to me.

I slowly walked to my cabin and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(AN: sorry about all the dreams but there necessary to have)_ I was again in the throne room and my father and Zeus were still there._

"_Have you made your choice Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked._

"_Yes I would like for calypso to stay with me at camp Half-Blood." I said confident. _

"_Alright but someone always has to be punished, my boy" My father said as the dream ended_

I woke up to Annabeth and Calypso jumping on my bed.

"PERCY!" they both shouted at the same time.

"I'm up. Gods!" I sighed and got out of my warm bed.

"Breakfast is starting come on!" Annabeth yelled. I shooed them away, got dressed and walked with both of them to the pavilion. We talked the whole way there about everything and anything that came to mind.

We got our food, gave our sacrifice, and started to eat. I was still thinking about what my father said. "_Someone always has to be punished. _Right after that played in my head I heard Annabeth scream.

**Duh duh duuuuuun! Cliff hanger sorry if it's bad but the next chapter should be up soon so PLEASE! Review. It would make my life! (Dramatic I know but I don't care!)**


End file.
